1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved multiple digit surgical scrub brush for the hands and forearms, and specifically, to a multiple digit surgical scrub brush that includes a bristle surface configuration for simultaneous inter-digital and web space scrubbing, and a much softer foam surface configuration that provides for simultaneous digital scrubbing that reduces trauma to the skin surface. The scrub brush includes one or more containers attached to the brush containing sterile skin protective agents and antiseptics to be used during and after the scrub. It also contains a plastic nail cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The thorough scrubbing of hands and arms by surgical personnel, especially doctors, nurses, and other surgical room technicians, is standard procedure to insure an aseptic environment in the operating room. The use of individual scrub brushes for the hands and nails during the scrub process is well known by each member of the surgical team. Although it is imperative and absolutely essential that the scrubbing process for surgical personnel produce complete aseptic results on the surgical personnel's skin, oftentimes surgeons are faced with emergencies that do require immediate action so that the scrubbing process must be done both hurriedly and completely. The primary objective is to aseptically clean the forearms, hands and nails, and in particular, the inter-digital areas and web areas of each hand in conjunction with the nails. After scrubbing, surgical personnel are required to don latex gloves during surgical operations to protect the operating personnel and the patient from transmission, by tear, needle prick or other injury, of bacteria or virus from patient to surgical personnel or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,335 issued to the Applicant Jun. 29, 1976 for a multi-digital surgical scrub brush addressed the problem of expeditiously scrubbing digital and web areas of the hands while insuring thorough cleanliness. One problem not addressed was the fact that most surgical personnel, especially surgeons, participate in several daily operations that, with continued and prolonged scrubbing with hard brush bristles, result in abrasion to the skin and especially the forearms, hands, and digital areas. This, over a period of years, leads to atrophic skin changes. The present invention addresses these problems of thorough cleaning, particularly using a scrubbing device used for inter-digital and web areas. Equally important, the invention provides a means for reducing the traumatic effects of the scrub by producing a single or multiple chamber dispenser of antiseptic chemicals for cleaning and asepsis, as well as various compositions for skin conditioning and skin protection. Also, the brush in accordance with the invention includes a nail cleaner for expeditious use without employing additional cleaning implements.
The present invention would typically be sold in a sterile plastic bag with the disposable brush being bathed in antiseptic emollient for one-time use. The scrub brush allows a surgeon to thoroughly and expeditiously scrub the inter-digital and web areas of each hand and forearm to an aseptic condition before surgery, while at the same time reducing skin trauma.